Limelight
by Juven-Lil'Ches
Summary: Todo comenzó con dos historias sin ninguna conexión. * Pewdiecry * AU basado en la canción/vídeo "Limelight" del youtuber Cryaotic
1. Parte 1 - PewDiePie

**Parte 1 - PewDiePie**

Mis recuerdos de la secundaria no están completamente claros, fui siempre un chico muy normal, con amigos normales y sin nada en especial. Los días pasaban de divertidos a aburridos como si nada, lo único que siempre lograba entretenerme eran los videojuegos aunque a veces sacaba malas notas por estar todo el día pegado a la consola. No fue sino como hasta los 17 que decidí grabarme mientras jugaba ¡Nunca esperé llegara a ser algo tan grande como lo es ahora! Empecé con pocos viewers, algunos me pedían más vídeos y a otros le daba igual. Comencé a hacerme más popular con mis videos de Amnesia ¡Mis gritos de nena tuvieron bastante éxito! Así fue como entré en el mundo de youtube, conociendo a otros youtubers en el camino. Un día casi como cualquier otro, llegué a dar con un vídeo de este chico. Quizás alguien me lo recomendó, quizá yo mismo llegué por accidente, lo olvide con el tiempo. Pero algo que no podía olvidar era la voz del chico detrás del gameplay. Había escuchado esa voz antes, estaba seguro.

Años atrás en la secundaria, yo tenía mi grupo de amigos y no salía mucho de ese círculo, en la escuela… Estaba este chico, era extremadamente callado y solitario, se la pasaba solo en los recesos y pocas veces se le escuchaba hablar, a penas te enterabas de que estaba allí. Nunca hablé con él durante todos mis años en la escuela, aun así, siempre había llamado mi atención y era esa misma voz la que estaba escuchando tras la pantalla, estaba casi seguro… Así que decidí probar suerte con un mensajea su canal en youtube.

* * *

**PewDiePie:** Hey, uhm ¿Ryan? Te acuerdas de mí? :D

**Cryaotic:** … No, no sé quién eres. Y soy Cry. Creo que estás equivocado.

**PewDiePie:** eh, no! Estoy bastante seguro! Tu voz me suena muy familiar y creo que eres este chico… ¿Ryan, no? Estudiaste conmigo en la secundaria! pero nunca hablamos :c

**Cryaotic:** Nunca hablé mucho con nadie realmente.

**PewDiePie:** entonces sí eres tú!

**Cryaotic:** Escucha, Felix ¿No? Si has visto mis vídeos, sabes que prefiero mantenerme anónimo ¿Ok? ¿Podrías guardarte esto?

**PewDiePie:** amigo, no te preocupes por eso -3- Sólo quería asegurarme de que fueras tú!

**Cryaotic:** Uh, ok.

**PewDiePie:** me gustan tus vídeos y bueno, solíamos estudiar juntos, en serio pareces un chico agradable ¿Por qué no jugamos algo juntos? Hasta podríamos hacer unos vídeos! ¿Qué dices?

**Cryaotic:** …Suena bien.

**Cryaotic:** ¿Tienes Skype?

* * *

Ese fue el comienzo de muchas cosas: Risas, bromas tontas y chistes internos, nuevas amistades e incluso peleas. Ryan… Digo, Cry se hizo uno de mis mejores amigos en poco tiempo y un excelente compañero de videojuegos. Yo era y soy una de las pocas personas que conocía a Cry ¿Cuántos podrían presumir de eso? Yo podía y me sentía suertudo por eso. Más que el conocer su rostro, me gustaba presumir de nuestra estrecha relación como amigos. Cry es un chico genial.


	2. Parte 2 - Cryaotic

**Parte 2 - Cryaotic**

Hasta el día de hoy, aún no sé cómo sentirme. No sé por qué decidí hacer vídeos en primer lugar, nunca lo debí haber hecho y para ser sincero, a veces quiero dejarlo… Toda la atención me agobia, pero todos los que me ven, de verdad aprecian mis vídeos y no sé qué hacer. Me siento encerrado. Entrar a este mundo fue una bendición y una basura. Mi vida cambió radicalmente, me ayudó a ser un poco más sociable, he aprendido a enfentrar mis miedos y he conocido gente genial como él… No olvidaré ese momento tan incómodo que terminó llenándome de felicidad, una felicidad que luego se fundió con otros sentimientos más ácidos.

Estaba tranquilo en mi casa, como cualquier tarde. Escuché el sonido de un mensaje en mi pc y me acerqué a abrirlo pensando que sería de un fan o alguna publicidad, pero no.

* * *

**PewDiePie:** Hey, uhm ¿Ryan? Te acuerdas de mí? :D

* * *

Oh Dios ¿Me llamó por mi nombre? ¡Me llamó por mi nombre! ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¡No quiero dejar youtube, pero no pueden saber quién soy! No podría con tanto, tenía que hacer algo o abandonarlo todo.

* * *

**Cryaotic:** … No, no sé quién eres. Y soy Cry, gracias. Creo que estás equivocado.

**PewDiePie:** eh, no! Tu voz me suena muy familiar y creo que eres ese chico, Ryan. Estudiaste conmigo en la secundaria pero nunca hablamos.

**Cryaotic:** Nunca hablé mucho con nadie realmente.

**PewDiePie:** entonces sí eres tú!

* * *

Perfecto, sólo un error ¡Sólo un error era lo que tomaba toda tu carrera en youtube, Ryan! ¡Y te la acabas de cargar!

* * *

**Cryaotic:** Escucha, Felix ¿No? Si has visto mis vídeos sabes que prefiero mantenerme anónimo ¿Ok? ¿Podrías guardarte esto, sí?

**PewDiePie:** amigo, no te preocupes por eso -3- Sólo quería asegurarme de que fueras tú!

**Cryaotic:** Uh, ok.

**PewDiePie:** me gustan tus vídeos y bueno, estudiamos juntos, estoy seguro que eres un chico agradable ¿Por qué no jugamos algo juntos? Hasta podríamos hacer unos vídeos! ¿Qué dices?

* * *

No quería manipularme ni divulgar mi nombre por la internet… ¿Sólo quería hacer un vídeo y jugar conmigo? Bueno, nunca fui bueno haciendo amigos pero, para mí, él siempre tuvo algo especial desde un principio.

* * *

**Cryaotic:** …Suena bien.

**Cryaotic:** ¿Tienes Skype?

* * *

Más tarde empezamos a vernos, a hacer vídeos juntos. A veces jugábamos sólo por diversión, poco a poco era menos extraño tener a Felix en mi casa por las tardes. Cada vez que estaba inseguro, él me daba fuerzas, me hacía sentir mejor y siempre podía hablar con él si lo necesitaba. Pewdie se volvió una persona irremplazable en mi vida, nunca había sido tan cercano a alguien como a Pewds, se convirtió en mi mejor amigo aunque pronto comencé a sentirme de otra forma. Me gustaba, en serio me gustaba ¡Y aún me gusta! Y duele demasiado. Desearía poder volver en el tiempo y decirle cómo me siento, desearía poder dejarlo ir o ser feliz sin él… pero no puedo olvidarlo, los recuerdos de todo lo que ha hecho por mí y todo lo que pasamos juntos me persiguen y me lastiman. No puedo dejar que esto sea todo, no quiero que acabe aquí ¡Pero no sé cómo se siente por mí! No sé cómo reaccionaría y tengo miedo… Juro que intenté decirlo, intenté arriesgarme miles y millones de veces pero… hasta el día de hoy, no puedo.


End file.
